Henry Casdin
|actor =Gregory Gorton |dialogue =ProtectorCasdin.txt |special = |modspecial = |level =7 |derived = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Black |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =HairBase |head add ons=EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =BrotherhoodOutcastFaction BrotherhoodOutcastGenericFaction |class =BrotherhoodKnight |combat style=Default |GECK race =AsianOld |edid =ProtectorCasdin |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Protector Henry Casdin is the leader of the Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Background Splitting from Elder Lyons (and stealing technology in the process), Casdin and his fellow warriors were of the opinion that Lyons had "gone native," concerning himself with the troubles of the locals instead of the "greater" mission: the acquisition of technology. Lyons hasn't even bothered to get his giant robot working, let alone continue the search for technology. In Casdin's eyes, the Outcasts are the true Brotherhood of Steel, carrying on the missions of the main West Coast contigent.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide According to Elder Owyn Lyons, he was one of the best fighters in the Brotherhood of Steel before he took other Brotherhood members and formed the Outcasts in order to continue the original mission. If asked about the Outcasts, he will comment on how he fought side by side with Elder Lyons in the Scourge of The Pitt. He recalls how the Brotherhood was forced to watch over small towns instead of gathering technology. This ultimately led to the split of the Brotherhood and Protector Casdin becoming the Outcast leader. Daily schedule Protector Casdin can be found standing at the entrance to Fort Independence, the Brotherhood Outcasts headquarters. He holds one of several keys to Fort Independence. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Outcast Collection Agent: You can trade pieces of power armor, energy weapons, sensor modules, scrap metal, and alien power cells to Casdin in return for various loot and, eventually, entrance to Fort Independence. Effects of player's actions * If one possesses Outcast power armor when encountering Protector Casdin for the first time, he will confiscate it, even if the Wanderer is wearing it. One can safely wear Linden's Outcast power armor around him, though. * Upon first meeting Protector Casdin, if the player character tells him that they are in the Brotherhood of Steel, it will turn him and all nearby Outcasts hostile. * Casdin automatically repairs any items one gives him to 100% condition. * Casdin will automatically equip any item given to him if it is better than his current equipment; this applies to armor as well as weapons. * If the player character kills Protector Casdin they will lose karma, even if they had already accepted the quest he gives them. Additionally the nearby Outcasts will turn hostile. Inventory Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Henry Casdin appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes Casdin's voice actor was replaced sometime during production; the audio log in Fort Independence has an entirely unique voice actor speaking Casdin's lines. Bugs Casdin may enter Fort Independence and never exit. Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Brotherhood Outcast characters Category:Fort Independence characters de:Henry Casdin es:Henry Casdin fi:Henry Casdin pl:Henry Casdin ru:Хранитель Каден uk:Зберігач Каден